


It’s A New Day

by snymph12



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies with benefits?, Implied Rivals, M/M, Mentioned Mai (Avatar), implied mob au, not mad about it, this got out of my hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snymph12/pseuds/snymph12
Summary: They weren’t friends, one could barely call them acquaintances. At least that’s what the general public knew and saw. Their own organizations barely saw more. It’s not much more than that either, simply a way to take the edge off, to find a moment to share with someone who knew the weight of being the next in line. Even in those shared moments neither could spare vulnerability, it was always quick and dirty, filthy and obscene, every moment hidden away, with none the wiser.Jealousy didn’t show it’s face for months, after all they both knew that nothing could come ofthis.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	It’s A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Song title comes from the song Feeling Good. I was listening to the Michael Bublé version on repeat and honestly titles suck for me.

Sokka insisted that Zuko started it. He had shown up at some event with Mai and Sokka, who had arrived alone, had spotted the pair instantly. There was an immediate flicker between Zuko and Mai, to the hand on her waist, and then back to Zuko, a flash of something before Sokka schooled his expression into something neutral.

The next time Sokka saw Zuko they were both leaving. Zuko with Mai on his arm, and Sokka with a woman who wore something that had left little to the imagination. She was pressed far too close to be decent, and Sokka’s hand was definitely below proper. 

Anyone else would have thought that they were inebriated, but Sokka knew that _Zuko_ knew better. Zuko knew that Sokka would never make himself so horribly compromised in public.

It became something of a game after that, to see who could push the other the furthest. He tried his best, but Sokka couldn’t quite hide the way the sight of Mai at Zuko’s side always dug under his skin. Zuko had—predictably—noticed and began to bring her as a guest more often.

It was just a game, a silent game, until the day Sokka arrived with a plus one of his own.

A man.

Young, dark haired, and with similar features to Zuko.

Sokka knew that Zuko noticed the similarities. His expression said it all when their eyes had met.

Zuko. Was. Not. Pleased.

It became worse as the night progressed.

Sokka encouraged his young date at every flirtatious comment, and every border-line-lewd advancement. Sokka hadn’t even looked at Zuko since he had arrived, couldn’t spare a glance with his date practically sitting in his _lap_. It would have been considered indecent, if Sokka had given a damn about decency.

It wasn’t until his date slid the tips of his fingers between the buttons of Sokka’s shirt and pressed a kiss to Sokka’s lips, that Zuko stood abruptly, drawing Sokka’s attention to him. Sokka’s hand had settled on his date’s hip and he used it to pull him closer as he deepened the kiss with a wet glide of his tongue. He winked at Zuko, smug satisfaction curled on his chest, before closing his eyes.

_That_ was indecent.

Zuko was gone by the time Sokka opened his eyes again, and he’s more than confident that tonight, he’d won. He didn’t stay long after that, he was still just a man, and could hardly be blamed for taking his date home. 

They were halfway to the bedroom when Sokka stopped them in their tracks. The other man gave him a confused look, the unspoken question on the tip of his tongue. Sokka leveled him with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, but was kind enough because the man melted against him when he was given a soft kiss. Sweetly Sokka told him that they would have to raincheck for the night. He placed his finger against the other’s lips when a whine started to rise.

“Be a good boy, _Li_ ,” Sokka said warmly, though there’s a glint in his eye that spoke of something other than warmth.

Li was pouting when Sokka pulled his finger away and led him back to the door. He rose on his toes and stole a quick kiss. “It’ll keep,” he said with a small smile, a flush on his cheeks at Sokka’s look as the door closed.

Sokka locked the door, the sound loud in the dark room. He didn’t say anything as he turned around, removing his jacket carefully.

“I thought we agreed on boundaries, _Zuko_ ,” he said to what should be an empty room.

Except it wasn’t empty.

Zuko was seated in the same chair he always claimed when he was here. The right angle to have a view of the room, but covered in shadows at night. Only the tip of his left shoe was visible, Sokka knows it’s purposeful.

“Li,” Zuko said flatly, and Sokka couldn’t help the smirk that stretched across his lips as he looked in the direction of the shadows that kept the other man hidden.

His rival.

“A nice strong name,” He draped his jacket over the back of the couch, remaining standing as he toed off his shoes. “It means ‘pretty’, if you’re into such a thing.”

He stood casually, hands in his pockets and tie askew, the only evidence of what had happened minutes before. The scene _would_ have been casual, but for the energy that practically cracked between the two.

“You made a spectacle of yourself tonight,” Zuko said as he stood, coming out of the shadows.

Sokka watched every movement as the other man stepped forward. “A spectacle?” Sokka raised a brow.

“A spectacle,” Zuko repeated. He stopped just short of touching Sokka, but close enough that he could feel the heat coming from Zuko. “Having that boy—”

“Li,” Sokka interrupted, his smirk was still firmly in place. He watched Zuko’s jaw clench, a flash in his eyes, but the other man didn't continue. Sokka’s smirk turned smug and he leaned into Zuko’s space, “jealousy is a good look on you, Zuko,” he said softly into Zuko’s ear, a feather-light kiss pressed against his skin.

Sokka began to pull back, but stopped when Zuko reached out, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and tie. He huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes exasperated.

“Zuko—”

The name had barely left his mouth before Zuko yanked him into a rough kiss, demanding and full of heat. His grip was tight and unrelenting.

“You did it on purpose,” Zuko growled out. “I can still smell him on you.” He gave Sokka’s lip a sharp bite and with a sharp tug pulled Sokka’s tie out of it’s knot, making him stumble forward.

Sokka grumbled, brows furrowed, his own hands rose up to steady himself on Zuko’s shoulders.

“And Mai was a _coincidence_ , was she?” Sokka said, swiftly tugging Zuko’s jacket down, arms momentarily trapped in the garment. “Purposely dense has never been a good look on _you_ , Zuko,” this time it’s Sokka who pulled them into a kiss, Zuko’s jacket yanked the rest of the way off and dropped to the floor.

“Mai,” Zuko said with an almost gasp as Sokka rapidly worked at pulling his shirt loose from his trousers. “She’s—” he hissed in pain when Sokka’s hands dug painfully into his sides.

“An immunologist,” Sokka interrupted again, his lips now against Zuko’s jaw. “Specializes in the study of the decomposition of the body when exposed to viruses and bacteria,” the words were bitten out coldly as Sokka gave up on patience and pulled open Zuko’s shirt, uncaring of the buttons that scattered along the floor.

There was another rough kiss but it didn’t stop Sokka from wrapping his arms around Zuko. This didn’t happen often enough that it had become familiar. Every touch still felt as though it was discovering something new in the dips and curves of Zuko’s skin, the ridges of a scar from years ago. This is another moment that was stolen with rough kisses meant to bleed, and a touch meant to bruise. It would serve as proof tomorrow, reminders that the night had happened.

Zuko’s own hands began to work their way into divesting Sokka of his shirt and tie, grip unrelenting. He’s managed to maneuver Sokka into the bedroom without his notice, and that should be more worrying than it is, a sign of just how often Zuko was in his home. Only Sokka couldn’t spare an extra thought to worry, not when Zuko pushed him back onto the bed, hardly breaking the kiss, as he kicked off his shoes and climbed after him.

Zuko slotted himself on top of Sokka, his arousal hot and heavy against his thigh. Sokka knew this part, too. He knew that Zuko wouldn’t stop him as he reached down and worked off his trousers. Instead Zuko gave a sigh into Sokka’s mouth, body shuddering at Sokka’s first touch. It was as though he always waited for that moment to remember Sokka’s own trousers, opening them just enough to take a hold of Sokka. His touch was always confident, if unmoving, waiting and willing to make Sokka want it more.

Perhaps this happened more often than Sokka wanted to admit.

That could be the only reason why when Zuko released him and rose up on his arms it surprised Sokka.

He leveled Sokka with a meaningful look, even as his hips continued to rock into Sokka’s hand. His hair was mussed, lips red and swollen, breathing labored enough for Sokka to know he was just as affected by Sokka’s touch. He was about to ask Zuko what the hell he was waiting for when Zuko beat him to it, shattering all possibilities of this encounter being like the others.

“Irrelevant,” Zuko breathed in the small space between them, his breath ghosted out over Sokka. Sokka’s expression hardened, and his grip loosened, but before he could shove Zuko off, he continued. “Mai, she’s _irrelevant_.” As if emphasizing it he resumed the roll of his hips, lowering himself to kiss Sokka, who had been stunned by the declaration.

The kiss broke Sokka out of whatever frozen moment he’d fallen into, and from one moment to the next he rolled them over so he loomed over Zuko instead. Zuko grunted as he landed unexpectedly onto his back, but he didn’t protest otherwise. Instead his hands cupped Sokka’s face, gold eyes piercing as he searched Sokka’s for _something_.

Whatever he found must have been enough, because his expression softened _just_ enough for Sokka to notice. He was pulled down and kissed in a way that left him breathless.

This wasn’t like any time before, Sokka knew that, could _feel_ it in the way that Zuko moved, his legs wrapped around Sokka to bring him closer and keep him in place. Each roll of his hips was met by Sokka’s own, lost in a sensation that shouldn’t be new, but _is_ , it _is_ because it had never been quite like this, quite this _intimate_.

Sokka—finally—felt himself fall into the moment. Whatever may come in the morning, he’d deal with it then. He was in this now, with Zuko gold eyes looking at him and Sokka _looking back_ . He knew something— _everything_ —had changed. It was a little too late now to turn away, the moment to have turned back was months ago, when he had first raised an eyebrow at Zuko from across the room.

So he kept looking, kept feeling every roll of their hips, and listening to every hitch of breath, punched out gasp, and every clench of Zuko’s hands on his hips. Together is how they started this, and together is how they fell into ecstasy, clinging to each other to the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I’ve been working on a mob au idea that is not like this, in the slightest. But someone said “enemies with benefits” and I couldn’t help but post this piece. Outline for the mob au is still in progress, but hopefully that’ll be done soon-ish.


End file.
